


I love you 3000

by shirina_chan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirina_chan/pseuds/shirina_chan
Summary: It´s 13 years past Endgame, you are Tony Starks 17 year old daughter and attending High school. Since you had to grow up without a father, your life was different to everyone elses. You had to attend all of the annual father-daughter dances with Happy and people keep on bullying because of that. All you want is to finally meet your dad.[Morgan does not exist in this one]
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 16





	I love you 3000

**Author's Note:**

> [Warning: FEELS. Major Endgame Spoilers]  
> [3.7K words]

You sat on your window sledge, looking outside. Everyone in your backyard was dressed in black. Avengers, former Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and a few people you didn´t even knew. Same thing as every year on your fathers death day. Your mum looks up towards your window. You had never really spent your dad´s death day outside and you weren´t going to start it now. You didn´t get why your mum wanted to celebrate this day every year anyway. You would´ve been happy with just a small dinner with only your family, instead your mum was hosting a party. You were so sick of people celebrating. Sometimes you felt like people were actually happy your dad died. You weren´t though. You wanted him to still be in your life. 

You wanted to be like everyone else in high school. Even though you know it wasn´t true, everyone always seemed to have the perfect life with the perfect family in their perfect little world. And you just existed next to all of that. Hardly talking to anyone, just concentrated on school all the time. You were smart, but due to the experience of loosing your dad and the bullying that started all the way back in primary school, you had a lot of trouble staying focussed on your work. Which caused people to make even more fun of you. Famous daughter of genius Tony Stark isn´t even good in school. She would never live up to what Tony did. She would never be as smart, as talented, that´s just how it is. Her dad would just be embarrassed if he could see her, that was what everyone was saying. 

And even though they didn´t knew what they were talking about, you felt like they were right. You created some stuff, but they could never live up to what your dad did. You wanted to be a hero like him, but you just couldn´t. The suit you build wasn´t as good as Iron Man. To be honest, Iron Man is a tough thing to live up to anyway. And you could never.

So, you were sure, this wasn´t a day, you should be celebrating. People should just stay to themselves instead of celebrating that Tony Stark isn´t here anymore.

You heard a small knock on your door.

“Come in,” you said, not even looking at your door.

“You should be downstairs. Not in here on your own,” you heard a familiar voice.

“I´m not celebrating the fact, that I don´t have a dad, Peter.”

Peter Parker, your longest friend, former babysitter and possibly the only person who gets you, walked into the room, closes the door behind him and sat down on the window sledge on the other side. You took a good look at him. He looked stressed, but if you were honest, there was hardly a day any more he didn´t. He was 29, had two kids and had just gone through a divorce. The whole situation left it´s marks, obviously. And during all of the, he still tried to keep being Spider-Man. But he´s been distracted. You can´t quite recall how often you heard on the new, that Spider-Man has been injured. It was really often though. You were actually scared you´d be loosing him as well sooner or later.

“You know, this is our way of showing him, how much we miss him.”

“Well, Peter, and this is mine.”

Peter stayed quite. And so did you. You didn´t knew how to feel, you felt sort of lost. It wasn´t because of Peter, it was probably just the day.

“You ever feel like you can´t live up to dad?,” you suddenly ask.

“I do. Sometimes I just feel like I´m supposed to be another Iron Man. But I can´t. I´ll never be him.”

“Feels horrible, doesn´t it? I feel like I´m always supposed to be like dad, but I can´t. I´m nothing like him.”

“What are you talking about? You´ve created an amazing suit, you are smart, you´ve been working in your dad´s lab so often by now, creating stuff. You are so much like him!”

“I´m stupid, I don´t even know if I can pass my SATs.”

“Being smart isn´t defined by your grades! I´ve seen you tinkering, creating that suit and talking to FRIDAY in a really smart way I wouldn´t even be able to talk to someone in. And I bet, you could do so much more, if you just believed in yourself a little more”

“I just miss him so much. I want him here, telling me all that kind of stuff, I´m sorry, Peter.”

You started crying. Peter tried to get closer to hug you, but you move away.

After a while of silently sitting in your room, you stopped crying again. You actually came up with an idea, though you weren´t sure, whether Peter would be alright with it.

“I want to see him. Not just the pictures all around the world, I want to meet him in person.”

“I know, Y/N, but you can´t.”

“Oh, but I can!”

Peter looked at you in confusion. He didn´t knew what to say or what you were actually talking about.

“You can´t. You´d have to travel back in time and that´s not possible.”

“I can though! You don´t have to pretend to not know anything, uncle Scott told me about the Time Heist and I´ve done some research. And FRIDAY has still got the data about the project saved. I can figure out a way to make the time machine work again. And I even know where the time machine is! I just never knew when the right time was. But now I know, it has to happen today, this is the right time.”

Peter stayed silent, thinking about what you just said.

“Are you in?,” you asked.

“I don´t know, Y/N, that sounds quite dangerous. You must´ve seen Back To The Future or similar time travel movies. Changing the slightest bit about the past can change the whole future.”

“That´s movies, Peter, time travel does not work that way! It´s safe, I promise!”

“If I die, that´s on you!”

“Awesome, let´s go!,” you exclaimed, jumping up from your seat.

“Right now?,” Peter asked, but instead of answering, you just nodded your head.

After you looked at your dad´s calculations about the recreation of Pym Particles, which were essential for a time travel through the quantum realm, you got into one of the cars down stairs. Your dad left you and your mum a few cars actually. You told Peter to get into he seat next to you. You were able to drive. Peter would probably say you weren´t really good at it, he was terrified he might die before even reaching the compound, but somehow, you got there alive.

When you arrived at the compound, you checked your phone. You were sure your mum must´ve texted you, there was no way, she didn´t see you leaving. And your were right.

Honey, where are you going?  
\- MUM

You thought about a good answer for a second.

Just need to get out, you  
know I can´t stand dad´s  
death day celebrations.  
I took Peter with me by  
the way. We´re at the  
Compound, that´s all  
\- Y/N

You put your phone away again. Smiling at Peter. Then you entered the building. You were actually glad everyone was at your place right now, so no one would ever know, what you did. Peter followed you to the basement. You walked into the laboratory, looking if dad probably hid Pym Particles somewhere. You were really lucky, you had found just enough for the two of you to travel back in time and come back. But you had to create new ones after, it was for sure that at least Bruce knew about the Pym Particles and would know what happened, when he realized they were gone. But for now, that didn´t matter. You took all four of them and walked down to a locked room.

“Well, I guess this is over then, we can´t get in there, Doctor Banner must´ve locked it,” Peter said, already turning around.

“Scared, aren´t we?,” you joked, before pulling out a key.

“Locked doors have never been an issue, you out of all the people should´ve known that, Peter!”  
He turned back to you rolling his eyes. You could tell he didn´t want to do this, but he had no choice but to join in or stay in the room and wait for you. Because you were going and he knew there was no way around it.

Peter followed you into the small room. Only GPS to activate the suit and the machine itself was in that room.

“I told you, I know where it is,” you said, smiling at your companion.

“Suit up, we´ve got a big journey ahead!,” you add before typing something into the GPS.

You hand it to Peter and he looks at it in slight confusion.

“You should know how dad´s nano tech works. Put it around your hand and tighten it! Then just press the button. I´ve set the timer already.”

Peter did as told and so did you. The suit materializes around both your bodies within seconds. Then you hand two of the vile with the Pym Particles to Peter.

“There is a compartment in your suit. Just put the viles in.”

Again Peter just followed your instructions.

Suddenly, Peter stopped, looking at you: “Y/N, I really don´t know if this is actually a good idea to be honest.”

“You can either join me or let me go on my own, I´m meeting my dad today!”

With that, you step to the remote pad, putting in some stuff, before stepping onto the machine. The machine powers up.

You look at Peter: “Are you coming or not?”

Peter struggles for a second, but then he steps onto the machine: “Let´s do this!”

Travelling through time was probably the worst thing you´ve ever felt. Your surroundings were crushing you, everything was spinning and you really felt like throwing up. And landing gracefully was the other thing that wasn´t really the way you expected it to be. You fell over as soon as your feet touched the ground. But at least Peter wasn´t really doing better.

“Where are we? I can´t see anything,” Peter asked.

You looked around. Itwas night time, but you knew the place. You were exactly were you wanted to be. Everything worked out the way you wanted it to work out.

“In the forest by the cabin. I remember this day vividly. It´s just shortly before dad goes on the time heist to save everyone. During the day, dad was playing hero with me outside, but then some of the Avengers came over talking to him about something. The time heist actually, but I didn´t knew that back then. At night time, he started figuring stuff out. I couldn´t really sleep, so we were downstairs in his workshop eating ice cream before I went to bed. I should be in bed by this time, but dad is still awake. This is like the only day with him I can remember this well. So come on, let´s meet my dad!”  
Peter nodded. There was no going back any more anyway. The two of you walked over to the cabin. Only one light was still on, near the garage. You went over to the flowerpot where a spare key was hidden in and unlock the door.

“Looked doors are actually never a issue around you,” Peter laughed quietly, trying not to wake someone up.

“Told you so!”

The two of you entered the house and walked into your dad´s workshop. You had a weird feeling in your stomach before entering the workshop and you felt tears in your eyes. You hesitate. You were about to meet your dad, but at the same time you were scared. What if he hated the way you turned out to be? You couldn´t even blame him for doing so, he would be right.

“Are you alright?,” Peter whispered.

You nodded and took a deep breath. Then you opened a door. A man with grey hair jumped at the squeaking noise the door made and looked at the two of you. Shook was written all over his face in capital letters. He did have tears in his eyes. And so did you. Your dad was standing there, right in front of you and alive.

“Peter? This can´t be! You´re dead, you disintegrated in my arms, this can´t be!,” he exclaimed.

His voice. You haven´t heard it in ages only on record, but it sounded so familiar, like he´s always been there.

“I´m here. But not really. It´s complicated, Mister Stark,” Peter tried to explain.

Before he could continue, your dad had come over and pulled him into a hug. It hurt you a little, that he behaved like Peter was his son, but didn´t recognized you, but obviously, he couldn´t. The version of you that was upstairs asleep was 4 years old. And you did change a lot over the years.

“And who is this beautiful young lady? You look familiar,” your dad then said towards you.

“I- Dad,” you just managed to say.

He looked at you for a second before he recognized you. He starts crying and starts hugging you.

“Y/N? Look at you! You´ve grown so much and you´re so pretty! You look so much like your mum!”

Now you join in on his crying. You clinged to him and never wanted to let him go again. So for a couple of minutes you just stood there and cried.

“So, time travel does actually work? Lang has not gone insane?,” your dad asked.

You nodded: “Yes, dad, yes, it works! And you will save the planet, everyone is back, Thanos is gone.”

“So why are you here then? It sound´s pretty good!”

“Well-,” you stop.

How to tell your own dad that you wanted to see him, because he died saving the planet. That you missed him. You started crying a little bit again.

“I-,” your dad stopped and looked at you for a second.

“I didn´t make it, right? I died,” he then finished.

You nodded and your dad started hugging you again.

“I´m so sorry,” he said quietly.

You took a step back: “It´s not your fault.”

Your dad looked towards Peter: “There is some ice cream in the kitchen, if you wanted some. I´m just gonna go outside with Y/N, I really want to talk to her in private.”

Peter nodded and left the room while you and your dad left the workshop through a door straight to the outside. Your dad walked with you towards the lake and then slightly into the forest til he reached a tree that fell over into the water. You knew this place better than anything, it´s always been your favourite place. You always used to come here when you didn´t feel well or just needed a time-out.

“This is one of my favourite places. I always imagined that one day, we´d sit here, talking about your first invention, planning things, looking online for the most beautiful prom dress or talking about your first boyfriend. We could´ve build Iron Man suits together and maybe even a suit for you and I could´ve taught you everything I knew. And for sure that two of us would´ve skipped a lot of dinners to get Cheeseburgers,” your dad imagined.

You tried your best not start crying again: “This is actually my favourite spot as well. I always come here if I need to calm down and to think about things.”

“Which probably rarely even happens. You´re for sure top of your class and people like you and you´ve got a lot of friends, don´t you?”

“Actually not. It´s just all so complicated. I got bullied since I started school. Everyone had basically their perfect little family. Girls went to father daughter dances with their dads, had their dads at school to introduce their job and got picked up by them. I went to father daughter dances with happy, mum always told about the company at school and I always had one of the Avengers picking me up and people just hated me for all of that and wouldn´t talk to me.”

You really wanted to cry again, but you couldn´t.

“I´m so sorry, I never wanted this to happen to you! But most families are dysfunctional, but who can say that the Avengers are their family. Even if it´s hard, I´d say you´re pretty lucky. Your mother is amazing and so are the Avengers. Even Steve though we fought a lot.”

“Steve isn´t with us any more. After your death, he travelled back in time to bring back the stones. He decided to stay with Peggy, he didn´t came back. In the end, he was dying because of his age. I think he had a really good life though.”

“So he did, what I told him to. Actually, I´m glad to hear that.”

“The thing is just I always felt out of place. My grades slipped and by now everyone is just telling me how embarrassed you would be, if you could see me now and how lucky I am that you can´t. They keep calling me a disgrace for the Stark family.”

“You´re everything but that! Just look at you! I couldn´t be any prouder! Life doesn´t depend on grades or likes and I love you just the way you are!”

You started crying a little bit again.

“Dad, I´m proud of you too. You saved everyone. You are the hero who ended up saving the world. And you died saving it.”

“I´d do everything to make the world safe for my daughter!”

“You didn´t just do it for me, did you? It was for him too,” you said, looking towards the house.

Your dad nodded: “Peter is like a son to me.”

“He has always been like a brother to me. He always tried to be there for me.”

“I want to make the world safer too, dad, to be honest. I´ve been trying to build a suit, but I feel like everyone is expecting me to live up to you.”

“You can´t, honey. No one can. And I don´t want you. The world doesn´t need another Tony Stark. Now what the world needs is a Y/N Stark. And I know you´ll be doing just amazing! And honestly, I would´ve loved to build a suit together with you! Tony and Y/N Stark! The perfect team I´d imagine.”

You smiled a little: “Actually, I´ve got my suit here right now.”

Your dad look at you and you double tapped your watch. The suit started building up around you.

“Nano Tech, I love it!,” your dad exclaimed.

“I guess I learned from the best!”

You and your dad discussed your suit for a little time and he gave you a lot of good advise you wanted to use to make your suit even better.

“I can see it right in front of me: Y/N Stark, the best hero the world has ever seen!”

“You know, mum is gonna kill me, if I started being a hero.”

Your dad nodded.

“Dad, I think Peter and I should head back. It was so good meeting you though. Dad, I love you so much,” you said a little bit sad and got up.

“I love you 3000!,” your dad answered.

“Yeah dad, I love you 3000!”

Silently the two of you walked back to the house. Peter was already sitting outside waiting for you.

“Ready to go?,” he asked.

You shook your head: “To be honest, not really, but I know we can´t stay, so yes, I am ready I think.”

Your dad hugged Peter first: “Promise me, you keep on taking good care of my daughter!”

Peter nodded in response: “Always, Mister Stark!”

Then your dad hugged you. You started crying again, you didn´t want to say goodbye. But you had no choice, even though, this was going to be really hard.

“You´ll be alright! I´m so proud of you and I´ll be watching you from beyond, always keeping you safe,” he said.

“I love you 3000, Dad!,” you said again before letting go of him.

Peter took you hand. Together you pushed the button on your GPS, having the time travel suits building up around you again. You wave one last time, before travelling back to the future.

Again, you had problems landing on your feet and landed on the floor instead. You were still crying and Peter started hugging you until you stopped. Since no time passed, you suggested you´d go back to the cabin. You were suddenly in the mood joining the celebrations of your dad´s death day. He so deserved to be praised and celebrated, he was an amazing person.

“I´m glad we did that, Peter. I feel so much better now!”

At night time, after everyone left, you and your mum were sitting in the living room next to the fire. You have been talking all evening about your dad and you were really happy about it.

“What caused this sudden change of mind?,” your mum asked after a while.

You didn´t have to think about what you wanted to answer: “I had a vision. I´ve seen dad. And I´ve seen what an amazing man he is. I realized that he´s worth celebrating!”

“I´m proud of you, honey!”

“Thank you mum. I love you!

“I love you two!”

\--

In the past, Tony stood outside the cabin, still waving at his daughter that was gone now. Just when he wanted to go back inside, Pepper stepped out of the cabin.

“Are you alright? I felt like I heard you talking!,” she said.

Tony smiled: “You must´ve dreamed. Or maybe, I could´ve been talking to myself, I´ve been trying to figure this out!”

“Did you figured it out then?”

Tony nodded: “I did. And I´m going to help the Avengers. I just had a vision. About our daughter being grown up already. I made the decision, I´m gonna be a hero for one last time. I want to make the world safe for her.”

“What do you mean by one last time?,” Pepper asked in a bit of shock.

“I dont want to continue this! For the family. We´ll be a proper family when all of this is over,” he said before kissing his wife.

He wouldn´t tell her, that that wasn´t the truth. But after seeing his daughter, he knew, that he left the world with someone really special. He would never regret saving it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I haven´t really posted anything on here yet, so I´m a bit scared, but well, just wanted to try. I´ve been writing Imagines for a while now, but I never know if they´re good.  
> Also, I´m not native english, I had someone read over it, but I can´t promise all of this is a 100% right, I´m really sorry, if it´s not.


End file.
